


A Shared Treat

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Ron celebrates his birthday





	A Shared Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Uh, look at the pairing! Bestialilty, spoiler for HBP, crackfic

For [](http://inell.livejournal.com/363751.html)[**lyrsrouge**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=lyrsrouge). Happy birthday, hon! *snicker* I told you I'd write it! *grins wickedly*   


* * *

Ron carefully hid the leftover birthday cake in the pocket of his robe, not wanting to draw any suspicions to his planned activities that evening. A quick mumbled word to Harry and Hermione and he was free from the common room. He hurried to Hagrid's hut, not wanting to waste any time. It was fate, he decided, that had caused Hagrid to be away for a few days right at his birthday. He'd been dying for this ever since he'd broken up with Lavender, and she'd never actually done this to him anyway.  
  
"Hey boy," he greeted cheerfully as he scratched Fang behind the ears. "I've got a special surprise for you tonight."  
  
Ron went into the hut, removing the cake from his pocket. A tap of his wand and it was slightly larger than before. "Did you miss me, boy? I sure missed you. Lav was nice and all, but she wouldn't let me do anything but snog her and, well, she wasn’t _her_ , was she?"  
  
He kept talking to an eager Fang as he removed his robe, shirt, and dropped his trousers. Sitting on the table, his fingers wrapped around his aching cock as he began to stroke the erection that had been there since watching her eat her slice of cake. Fang was drooling now, two sharp barks telling him to quit teasing. Ron laughed as he dipped two fingers into his cake, rubbing the frosting up and down his erection.  
  
Leaning back on his elbows, he said, "Have a treat, Fang."  
  
Fang recognized the command instantly. Ron had trained him on how to obey them ages ago, from the time he’d realized such a thing was possible. He gasped as a wet tongue began to slide up and down his cock, blue eyes closing as he leaned back and lost himself in his fantasy. Instead of Fang, it was Hermione kneeling before him, worshiping his cock with her sharp tongue, moaning and begging for him to come in her throat because she was his whore.  
  
"That's it, slut," he moaned as his hips began to move. "Take it all, whore. God, Hermione, so wet. Gonna fuck you tonight. Make you beg me for it, beg for my cock in your cunt or even your arse. Oh yeah, lick my balls."  
  
He tried to ignore the fur that was brushing against his upper thighs, imagining that it was curly hair that surrounded a pretty face just waiting for his come. Fang was licking away all the frosting, his fat tongue slurping and slobbering, his nose cold against his balls as his tongue began to lick his arse. "God, yes, Hermione. Lick my arse. Such a little whore, aren't you? My whore."  
  
"Oh, _honestly_ , Ronald!"  
  
His eyes flew open and he sat up, trying to push Fang's tongue away from his hard cock. "Hermione!" he squeaked as he stared at the doorway. She was glaring at him, fire in her eyes. "Uh, well, uh, I can explain. It's not what you think!"  
  
"Not what I think?" she repeated slowly, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her. "What I think is that you were lying there letting Fang lick your...your c-cock." She nodded as she said the word, her cheeks flushing slightly as her eyes looked down at his erection, causing it to throb under her gaze.  
  
"Uh, okay. Maybe it _is_ what you think..."  
  
"And you were, that is, I mean, my name!" Her eyes looked at him with an intensity he'd not seen unless she was studying something important. He blushed as she stared at him, wondering how much she'd heard. "Ron, were you thinking of me while he was...doing _that_?"  
  
"Well, I certainly wasn't thinking of _him_ ," he said defensively, ready to argue if it would distract her from the fact he was sitting on Hagrid's table with his trousers around his ankles and Fang slurping up frosting from his cock that had only gotten harder as she snapped at him.  
  
"So you think if I was doing _that_ to you, it would be sloppy and disgusting like that?"  
  
"Huh?" He'd missed something. She was angry that he'd thought she'd be bad? Blimey, she never made a lick of sense. It was then he noticed that her shirt was pulled from her skirt and her fingers were wet and..."Fuck, you were wanking!"  
  
"Really, Ronald, this isn't about me!"  
  
"You were! Oh God. You were standing and _watching_ and _wanking_ ," he crowed in delight, no longer embarrassed at all.  
  
"I followed you to see if you needed any help. You were acting odd all during dinner," she explained, her cheeks the color of his hair. "And I certainly didn't expect to find you like that with your thing out and the way you were talking! Such foul language but, well, I got excited, realizing you were thinking about me and I didn’t _mean_ to put my hand in my knickers but, uh, I did.."  
  
"I've only thought of _you_ since third year," he muttered as he pushed Fang away from his cock.  
  
"I've thought about you, too," she confessed, her face even more red as she again looked at his cock. Moving closer to him, she reached her hand out, running her finger over the head. "It feels sticky."  
  
"God, Hermione. Don't do that," he panted, nearly coming just from watching with wide eyes as she touched him there.  
  
"You'll let Fang lick you but I can't?" she asked sharply, her eyes narrowing as she went back to studying him. "It's not as big as I thought it would be. I saw a magazine in Mum's bedside table once and those blokes were as long as my arm from elbow to hand. I couldn't imagine how having that poking into your vagina would feel enjoyable. This, though, isn't that bad. Still rather big, and I'm not sure I'd like it poking me. It feels good when my fingers are there, of course, so maybe it wouldn't be so awful."  
  
"Stop touching it," he cried hoarsely.  
  
She looked up and smiled, a wicked grin he'd only seen once or twice, usually before she did something really dangerous and daring. She waved her wand, performing a cleaning charm on his cock. "Can't very well taste Fang on you. That's just disgusting, Ronald. From now, no more of that."  
  
"Guh," was all he said as her small fingers wrapped around him tentatively, more frosting applied to the head of his cock before her pink tongue licked him hesitantly.  
  
"The frosting makes it taste better, she declared with a pleased smile before opening her mouth and sucking the head of his cock inside. Fang whined behind her, annoyed to have his treat taken from him, his head nudging her arse as she kneeled on the floor. He seemed to like what he smelled because soon Ron could see him moving beneath the table and heard Hermione's sharp gasp.  
  
Rolling his head off the side, he whimpered when he saw Fang's head beneath Hermione's skirt, his nose and tongue lapping at simple white cotton knickers. "Put your hand in your knickers, Hermione. Move them so I can see your cunt. It's not a vagina, love. It's a pretty little cunt." She sucked harder at his words, her hand obeying him, and he nearly bucked off the table as she actually did what he said.  
  
"You _are_ just a little whore, aren't you?" he said in amazement, watching her knickers pulled to the side, soft brown curls covering her wet cunt. Fang's long tongue lapped at her juices, causing her to whine and whimper around his cock. He moved his hand into her hair, keeping her from releasing him, his hips arching into her mouth as he fucked her face. When he saw her fingers rubbing herself, he couldn't stop himself. He grunted as he came, spilling into her mouth, dripping onto his stomach and thighs as she pulled back, gasping and choking.  
  
Before she could start cursing him for making her do such depraved things, even though he _knew_ she was willing, he was off the table, pushing her back onto the floor. His leg moved between hers, rubbing her as his fingers and hands drifted all over her body. She was moaning, her face covered in his spunk and flushed from embarrassment and arousal, and he didn't stop moving his leg until she was crying out and shuddering beneath him.  
  
When he finally let her go, after kissing her so thoroughly that not a single trace of his come was left in her mouth, he ran a hand through his messy red hair. "I'm sorry, Hermione."  
  
"Don't," she snapped as she got to her feet, trying to straighten her clothes and hair. "Next time we do this, Fang doesn't play. Understood?"  
  
"Next time?" He looked at her hopefully, sighing as she kissed him gently.  
  
"Of course. There's still a lot I need to learn, after all. I need to see what else those magazines were wrong about," she said matter-of-factly, a smile on her lips as she ruffled his hair. "Now clean up so we can get back before Harry comes looking for us."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he said as he stood up and did a cleaning charm.  
  
"You know," she said thoughtfully as she looked from the cake to him, a wicked smile again crossing her lips. "Maybe Harry would like to share a treat with us."  



End file.
